This is how we work
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: This is a project I’m working on, write many one shots centered in one character, in this case, Hermione Granger and explore her relationships with the Harry Potter Universe. This is about the trio after the battle with Voldemort.


This is a project I'm working on, write many one shots centered in one character, in this case, Hermione Granger and explore her relationships with all the other characters of the Harry Potter Universe.

It will be many one shots, each one centered in the interactions of one character and Hermione, the fics will not be in chronological or alphabetical order, and they follow canon.

The first one shot is about the Trio.

This is how it works

Author: LexaLane

Pairings: Ron/Hermione/Harry

Genre: Friendship

A/N: First fic of the "Our lives on my eyes" series.

*******

This was it.

It's over.

I keep repeating that to myself. It's over. For real.

After 7 years of fighting, of crying, of watching the world crumbling around me, of being unable at take the pain off from my surrogate brother, after everything that we have ever been trough, it's finally over.

It's almost like a dream, so surreal.

And we still don't believe it.

The Common Room is desolated; everyone is outside, helping to rebuild the castle after the battle, healing the wounded, eating and regaining strength, or like us, hiding from everyone. After talking with our dear Headmaster, Harry, Ron and I retreat from the questions, the applauses, the compliments, and headed for this place, the place that hold laughter, long nights with no sleep, worries, tears, kisses, and everything else that we've shared in our 7 years of friendship.

A friendship that at the end, with loyalty and love, saved us all.

"So it's over"

Harry and I look up at Ron, without me noticing it, they both had lead me to the comfort of the couch in front of the chimney, I guess I'm still in shock.

"Looks like it" Harry answers with a solemn look on his face. I finally take my time to look at him properly. He always looked like if he carried the world on his shoulders, maybe he did, but right now, he has bags under his eyes and a long scar over his left cheek. He looks tired, yet relieved. "I feel like… flying"

I grinned.

"Wow mate that's…poetic" Ron says with mock seriousness.

"No, I mean it" Harry answers back with a tiny smile on his face "I feel so good and..."

"And?" Ron promptly asked.

"Tired" was Harry's simple answer.

I see Ron nod. We can relate to that feeling. I smile and breathe; I can listen to each one of my boys' breaths.

Men, I correct myself.

I don't think they notice, but I had done this when we were camping. I feel closer to them. Safer. Listening to their quiet breathing, to their low chuckles. I love them both. Differently, yet I would give my life for the both of them without a second glance.

"Mione?"

"Uh?"

Harry chuckles while Ron looks preoccupied. "Are you okay?"

Somehow I manage to nod.

"I need to sleep"

They both look at me with concern this time, I can feel their gazes, but I don't look. The fire in front of me is far more appealing right now than their questioning looks.

"Why don't you go to sleep then?"

I smile. They really don't realize what is in front of them. Ron puts his arm over my shoulders and I can feel Harry squeezing my hand with his own calloused hands. I snap out of my reverie and get up.

I can sense them looking at each other worriedly like an old married couple. I take a deep breath and sit on the carpet very, very slowly; my body still aches from the battle; and I lay down there, feeling their concerned looks, and the warmth of the fire in front of us.

"I can't sleep up there" I say simply "Or anywhere actually" A slight blush is taking over my cheeks "I kind of missed you guys" I murmur while looking shyly at them.

Again, they look at each other, only this time, raised eyebrows and amusement accompany those looks. I motion them to me and they both stand up.

Ron smiles and lie down immediately with me, snuggling next to me, more than humanly possible, I look at Harry, and he smiles shyly.

Ron looks at him and smiles encouraging him to come with us, finally he accepts and lies down at the other side of me, he rest his head in the crook of my neck and nuzzles me softly, I put my arm around his head and gently run my fingers over his hair while holding my other hand with Ron.

I suppose it's different for Harry now that Ron and I are a couple, back then when were just friends camping in God-Knows-Where was easier, I was cold and scared, and they were my best friends in the whole world and they were keeping me warm and safe.

I guess we were always like this.

A trio.

A family.

I was the brains, the coldness intelligence mixed with the gentle touch of a mother, a lover, a sister and a friend.

Ron was the loyal one, the logic behind the facts, the strategist hidden behind a mask of insecurities, of humor, of love; he was the father, the lover, the brother and the friend.

And finally there was Harry, he was the heart, the power, the Boy-That-Lived, he was the reason Ron and I kept fighting, he was the brother, the friend, and the son.

He was my son.

My brother.

Ron was my lover.

My husband.

As simple as that.

Unconsciously we always were like that.

My mission, my purpose was to save them both, the man I was going to love for the rest of my life, and the man that was my brother, the one I look after.

I feel Harry breathing evenly, and I immediately know he's sleep, I look at Ron and my heart beats faster.

He is looking at me with so much love and passion behind those blue eyes, I smile at him and he gives me one of his famous lop sided grins.

I can feel him squeezing my hand and his other arm sneaking around Harry's head and joining my hand, touching me and protecting Harry.

Mother, Father and Son.

Best Friends.

I kiss him softly on his lips and we both close our eyes, and sleep comes.

*****

I hear noises.

Death Eaters.

My brain frantically looks for a way out.

How did they find us?

Did Harry forget to put the spells around us?

I feel warm bodies next to me, Ron and Harry, Ron softly pat my hand and Harry nuzzles me.

Good.

They are awake.

Which means we are at seconds of being attacked.

One.

Two.

"_PROTEGO!!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!!"_

"_STUPEFY!!"_

BANG!!!

In a second we three are standing with our wands drawn out, a protective spell, my protective spell glowing around the three of us, and 5 stunned people in front of us without wands.

"Mom?" Ron ask.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger!!! What is the meaning of this?!" I cringe at the sound of that voice.

And apparently so does Harry and Ron.

"Professor McGonagall… umm" Harry says

"We can explain" finishes Ron.

Finally my eyes adjust at the lack of light and I manage to see the faces and the bodies. Professor Minerva McGonagall in front of us looking flabbergasted, Molly Weasley red eyed and tired, Arthur Weasley holding his wife and with tear strains down his cheeks, Kingsley Shacklebolt without a wand and speechless, Bill Weasley lay stupefied on the floor.

When none of the boys says anything, I take over. "We heard noises and we attacked" I shrug.

All of them look speechless, Bill is recovering from Ron's spell and they all look like if they finally understand something new.

Well, we were alone for almost a year, tracking down pieces of the soul of the darkest wizard ever, and we were tortured and followed.

We wouldn't have made it this far, if we didn't prepare us for an ambush or something. So, this was our procedure.

I protect.

Ron attacks.

And Harry repels.

A very nice way to save your head from being chopped off every time you go to sleep. And of course, our wands with us always.

"So" Kingsley asks while silently asking for his wand with his free hand. "This is how you worked?" We shrugged, and I cast down the protective ward while Harry gives with an apologetic look his wand back.

I look at Ron, Ron looks at Harry, and Harry looks at me.

Yeah.

This is how we work.

***

Review Please and tell me what you think.


End file.
